Hi! I'm Peter Parker!
by Psyga315
Summary: Peter Parker tells people about his life as Spider-Man and all the trials and tribulations he has to encounter as the web-slinger... And then does it again. And again. And again. And again. [Major spoilers for Far From Home]


Hi! I'm Peter Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained powers. I didn't realize until Uncle Ben was shot and killed that with great power comes great responsibility. After that day, I used my powers for good and fought against tough villains like the Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Venom, and my best friend who also became the Green Goblin.

Not only that, but I juggled with having a romantic partner in the form of Mary Jane Watson. It took great trials and tribulations, but I managed to propose to her and even got married to her. My life as Spider-Man is pretty sweet…

* * *

Hi! I'm Peter Parker! I was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained powers. I didn't realize until Uncle Ben was shot and killed that with great power comes great responsibility. After that day, I used my powers for good and fought against tough villains like the Lizard, Electro, the Rhino, and my best friend who was turned into the Green Goblin.

Not only that, but I juggled with having a romantic partner in the form of Gwen Stacy. It took great trials and tribulations, but, in the end, she unfortunately died and I was the one who failed to save her. I let Gwen Stacy die… However, I didn't let that stop me from continuing my life as Spider-Man. I swear, I will get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding my parents' deaths, no matter what it takes…

* * *

Hi! I'm Peter Parker! I was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained powers. I realized that with great power comes great responsibility and ever since, I used my powers for good and fought against tough villains like the Vulture, the Shocker, Mysterio, and even Thanos and his Black Order.

Not only that, but I juggled with having a romantic partner in the form of Michelle Jones. It took great trials and tribulations, but, we now have a steady relationship. Unfortunately, Mysterio not only exposed who I was to the world, but also set me up as the villain and so now I must deal with this new change in my life…

* * *

Hi! I'm Peter Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained powers. I didn't realize until Uncle Ben was shot and killed that with great power comes great responsibility. After that day, I used my powers for good and fought against a whole entire rogue's gallery of villains, all while taking pictures for the Daily Bugle for my irritating boss, J. Jonah Jameson.

I've become pretty famous throughout my time, to the point where people had come up with a pretty catchy theme song. Yep, life is pretty grand as Spider-Man…

* * *

Hi! I'm Peter Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained powers. I didn't realize until Uncle Ben was shot and killed that with great power comes great responsibility. After that day, I used my powers for good and fought against tough villains along with my two amazing friends, Bobby Drake and Angelica Jones. Yep, life is pretty grand as Spider-Man…

* * *

Hi! I'm Peter Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained powers. I didn't realize until Uncle Ben was shot and killed that with great power comes great responsibility. After that day, I used my powers for good and fought against a whole entire rogue's gallery of villains, all while dealing with other stuff like a secret war, clones, and even an alternate Earth.

Not only that, but I juggled with having a romantic partner in the form of Mary Jane Watson. It took great trials and tribulations, but, in the end, she unfortunately died and I was the one who failed to save her. I let Mary Jane die… However, I didn't let that stop me from continuing my life as Spider-Man and I was told that I may be able to find her. And I _will_ find her.

* * *

Hi! I'm Peter Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained powers. I didn't realize until Uncle Ben was shot and killed that with great power comes great responsibility. After that day, I used my powers for good and fought against a whole gallery of tough villains.

Not only that, but I juggled with having a romantic partner in the form of Mary Jane Watson _and_ Gwen Stacy. It took great trials and tribulations, but I failed to get any girlfriend mostly due to the fact that one battle with the Green Goblin ended in his death and the subsequent falling out with my best friend.

However, my job as Spider-Man is never done. There's a lot of people suffering and I need to bring them the happy endings they deserve!

* * *

Hi! I'm Peter Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained powers. I didn't realize until Uncle Ben was shot and killed that with great power comes great responsibility. After that day, I used my powers for good and fought against a whole gallery of tough villains with the help of my ultimate friends, Danny Rand, Ava Ayala, Luke Cage, and Sam Alexander.

I'm pretty sure Mary Jane is more like a sister to me than a girlfriend… And Gwen Stacy… Well, there _is_ a Gwen Stacy, but not in _my_ world. That said, I managed to save the world quite a few times and even graduated from SHIELD Academy with flying colors. My life as Spider-Man is pretty sweet…

* * *

Hi! I'm Peter Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained powers. I didn't realize until Uncle Ben was shot and killed that with great power comes great responsibility. After that day, I used my powers for good and…

No…

No, this can't be happening!

Why? After everything I've done, why does everything have to reset? Why do I have to see Uncle Ben die again and again? Why am I constantly switching between Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy? Why do I have to kill Harry's father over and over? How come Tony regards me as a friend sometimes, but other times he thinks of me as a son or even doesn't know I exist? Why do so many of these people, who have found redemption or justice, have to become the villains again?

Why can't they just let me live my life and not force me to repeat everything? Why is it that, if they fail to meet expectations, they make everyone relive their lives and suffer the same mistakes? I won't stand for this! They're making us suffer too much! I need to stop them! That's my mission as Spider-

* * *

Hi! I'm Peter Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained powers. I didn't realize until Uncle Ben was shot and killed that with great power comes great responsibility. After that day, I used my powers for good and fought against tough villains...

[Author's Note: Because seriously, if Sony has to reboot the Spider-Man movies one more time…]


End file.
